


Bittersweet betrayal

by WetMarvinBoy



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetMarvinBoy/pseuds/WetMarvinBoy
Summary: All is fine before a death is reported upon ship!
Kudos: 3





	Bittersweet betrayal

Red stared as they saw everyone rush around, doing their tasks. They rushed towards wires and began connecting the careful wires, flinching when they sent a shock through the red blob. That got to hurt. Eventually, they got the wires together. 

Suddenly, hearing the cursed alarm, he froze. What could have possibly happened? They rushed as fast as their blob legs could, sitting down at the meeting bench. They tried to listen on, letting out a loud gasp as pink pulled cyan's decapitated body onto the table, cyan?! They were quite close friends with the lightly coloured blob, how could this have happened? Someone upon the ship must have done this, no one else is ever allowed on the ship without months of training! Sons even had to abandon their families, well, they all did, red's wife was at home with their child, safe and sound, they hoped at least. Shaking off the thought of their precious child possibly being in trouble, they listened back in to the conversation, no one had anything! Pink had found the body of their dear friend in electrical whilst doing their usual tasks.

After a while, everyone decided it was best just to abandon the meeting, they had no evidence, cyan would probably go without revenge for their killing. After adjusting the tourist hat upon their head, they headed to admin, getting their card out of their purse, well, wallet, but saying purse made them feel better in a weird way and swiped the card, smiling at the photo of the happy family in the photo, their wife and their child looking towards the camera.

This moment almost made them forget about the murder of cyan. The distraction of the picture of the happy family distracted them from the pressure in their back from Pink, pressing a knife right into the back of red.


End file.
